Claude McKay
Festus Claudius McKay"Claude McKay," Poetry Foundation, Jan. 13, 2012. (September 15, 1889See James, Winston (2003), "Becoming the People's Poet: Claude McKay's Jamaican Years, 1889-1912," in Small Axe: A Caribbean Journal of Criticism, March 2003, No. 13, pp. 17-45; footnote 8. There has been much confusion over whether McKay was born in 1889 or 1890, but his birth certificate has been discovered showing that he was, in fact, born in 1889. - May 22, 1948), who wrote as Claude McKay, was a Jamaican-American poet. His book of poetry, Harlem Shadows (1922) was among the first books published during the Harlem Renaissance. He wrote three novels: Home to Harlem (1928), a best-seller which won the Harmon Gold Award for Literature, Banjo (1929), and Banana Bottom (1933). McKay also authored a collection of short stories, Gingertown (1932), and two autobiographical books, A Long Way from Home (1937) and Harlem: Negro Metropolis (1940). His Selected Poems (1953) were published posthumously. Life Early life Claude McKay was born to Festus Claudius McKay in Nairne Castle near James Hill,Many sources claim this birthplace; however, James, Winston (2003) says McKay was born in the village of Nairne Castle. Clarendon, Jamaica. He was the youngest child of Thomas Francis McKay and Hannah Ann Elizabeth Edwards, well-to-do peasant farmers who had enough property to qualify to vote. Thomas McKay's father was of Ashanti descent, and Claude recounted that his father would share stories of Ashanti customs with him. Claude's mother was of Malagasy ancestry.Long (1985), p. 353 At four years old, McKay started basic school at the church he attended. At age seven, he was sent to live with his oldest brother, a school teacher, to be given the best education available. While living with his oldest brother, Uriah Theodore, McKay became an avid reader of classical and British literature, as well as philosophy, science and theology. He started writing poetry at the age of 10. In 1906, McKay became an apprentice to a carriage and cabinet maker known as Old Brenga. He stayed in his apprenticeship for about two years. During that time, in 1907, McKay met a man named Walter Jekyll who became a mentor and an inspiration for him. He encouraged McKay to concentrate on his writing. Jekyll convinced McKay to write in his native dialect and even later set some of McKay's verses to music. Jekyll helped McKay publish his first book of poems, Songs of Jamaica, in 1912. These were the first poems published in Jamaican Patois (dialect of mainly English words and African structure). McKay's next volume, Constab Ballads, came out in the same year and was based on his experience as a police officer in Jamaica. Career in the United States McKay left for the U.S. in 1912 to attend Booker T. Washington's Tuskegee Institute, but did not become an American citizen until 1940. McKay was shocked by the intense racism he encountered when he arrived in Charleston, South Carolina which inspired him to write more poetry,where many public facilities were segregated. At Tuskegee, he disliked the "semi-military, machinelike existence there" and quickly left to study at Kansas State University. At Kansas State, he read W. E. B. Du Bois' Souls of Black Folk, which had a major impact on him and stirred his political involvement. But despite superior academic performance, in 1914 McKay decided he did not want to be an agronomist and moved to New York, where he married his childhood sweetheart Eulalie Lewars. McKay published two poems in 1917 in Seven Arts under the Alias Eli Edwards while working as a waiter on the railways. In 1919 he met Crystal and Max Eastman, who produced The Liberator (where McKay would serve as Co-Executive Editor until 1922). It was here that he published one of his most famous poems, "If We Must Die", during the "Red Summer", a period of intense racial violence against black people in Anglo-American societies. This was among a page of his poetry which signaled the commencement of his life as a professional writer. During McKay's time with The Liberator, he may have had affairs with men, including Waldo Frank and Edward Arlington Robinson. Later in Paris he may have had a sexual relationship with Canadian writer John Glassco, but details on any of this are few. McKay became involved with a group of black radicals who were unhappy both with Marcus Garvey's nationalism and the middle class reformist NAACP. These included other Caribbean writers such as Cyril Briggs, Richard B. Moore and Wilfrid Domingo. They fought for black self-determination within the context of socialist revolution. Together they founded the semi-secret revolutionary organization, the African Blood Brotherhood. Hubert Harrison had asked McKay to write for Garvey's Negro World, but only a few copies of the paper have survived from this period, none of which contain any articles by McKay. McKay soon left for London, England. McKay in London McKay arrived in London in autumn 1919.He used to frequent a soldier's club in Drury Lane and the International Socialist Club in Shoreditch. A militant atheist, he also joined the Rationalist Press Association. It was during this period that McKay's commitment to socialism deepened and he read Marx assiduously. At the International Socialist Club, McKay met Shapurji Saklatvala, A. J. Cook, Guy Aldred, Jack Tanner, Arthur McManus, William Gallacher, Sylvia Pankhurst and George Lansbury. He was soon invited to write for the Workers' Dreadnought. In 1920, the Daily Herald, a socialist paper published by George Lansbury, included a racist article written by E. D. Morel. Entitled "Black Scourge in Europe: Sexual Horror Let Loose by France on the Rhine", it insinuated gross hypersexuality on black people in general, but Lansbury refused to print McKay's response. This response then appeared in Workers' Dreadnought. This started his regular involvement with Workers' Dreadnought and the Workers' Socialist Federation, a Council Communist group active in the East End and which had a majority of women involved in it at all levels of the organization. He became a paid journalist for the paper; some people claim he was the first black journalist in Britain. He attended the Communist Unity Conference which established the Communist Party of Great Britain. At this time he also had some of his poetry published in the Cambridge Magazine, edited by C. K. Ogden. When Sylvia Pankhurst was arrested under the Defence of the Realm Act for publishing articles "calculated and likely to cause sedition amongst His Majesty's forces, in the Navy, and among the civilian population," McKay had his rooms searched. He is likely to have been the author of "The Yellow peril and the Dockers" attributed to Leon Lopez, which was one of the articles cited by the government in its case against the Workers' Dreadnought. From November 1922 to June 1923, he visited the Soviet Union and attended the fourth congress of the Communist International in Moscow. There, he met many leading Bolsheviks including Leon Trotsky, Nikolai Bukharin and Karl Radek. He wrote the manuscripts for a book of essays called Negroes in America and three stories published as Lynching in America, both of which appeared first in Russian and were re-translated into English. McKay's original English manuscripts have been lost. McKay and the Harlem Renaissance McKay was a substantial figure who emerged as one of the first and most militant voices of the Harlem Renaissance. He was regarded as one of the first major poets of the movement. Some of his most famous poems during that period were the militant If We Must Die (1919) and his self portrait Outcast, which was collected in Harlem Shadows (1922). McKay also wrote lyrics reminiscent of his Jamaican homeland and works about love and exile, such as the Tropics in New York and Harlem Dancer. The tone for many of his works have been described as race-conscious and revolutionary. He was an advocate for full civil liberties and racial solidarity. McKay's pride in his culture and racial awareness helped stimulate expression in African American literacy. ''Home to Harlem'' and Other Works In 1928, McKay published his most famous novel, Home to Harlem, which won the Harmon Gold Award for Literature. The novel, which depicted street life in Harlem, would have a major impact on black intellectuals in the Caribbean, West Africa, and Europe.Haiti and Black Transnationalism: Remapping the Migrant Geography of Home to Harlem - Critical Essay | African American Review | Find Articles at BNET.com McKay's novel gained a substantial readership, especially with people who wanted to know more about the intense, and sometimes shocking, details of Harlem nightlife. His novel was an attempt to capture the energetic and intense spirit of the "uprooted black vagabonds." Home to Harlem was a work in which McKay looked among the common people for a distinctive black identity. Despite this, the book drew fire from one of McKay's heroes, W. E. B. Du Bois. To Du Bois, the novel's frank depictions of sexuality and the nightlife in Harlem only appealed to the "prurient demands" of white readers and publishers looking for portrayals of black "licentiousness." As Du Bois said, "Home to Harlem ... for the most part nauseates me, and after the dirtier parts of its filth I feel distinctly like taking a bath." Modern critics now dismiss this criticism from Du Bois, who was more concerned with using art as propaganda in the struggle for African American political liberation than in the value of art to showcase the truth about the lives of black people.The Johns Hopkins Guide to Literary Theory and Criticism McKay's other novels were Banjo (1930), and Banana Bottom (1933). Banjo was noted in part for its portrayal of how the French treated black colonists, as the novel centers on black seamen in Marseilles. CÃ©saire stated that in Banjo, blacks were described truthfully and without "inhibition or prejudice". Banana Bottom was McKay's third novel. The book is said to follow a principal theme of a black individual in search of establishing a cultural identity in a white society. The book discusses underlying racial and cultural tensions. McKay also authored a collection of short stories, Gingertown (1932), and two autobiographical books, A Long Way from Home (1937) and Harlem: Negro Metropolis (1940). His book of collected poems, Selected Poems (1953), and his second autobiography, My Green Hills of Jamaica (1979), were published posthumously. Becoming disillusioned with communism, McKay embraced the social teachings of the Roman Catholic Church, to which he converted in 1944.James, Winston (2001). A Fierce Hatred of Injustice: Claude McKay's Jamaica and His Poetry of Rebellion (London: Verso), p. 46. He died from a heart attack in Chicago at the age of 59. Recognition In 2002, scholar Molefi Kete Asante listed Claude McKay on his list of 100 Greatest African Americans.Asante, Molefi Kete (2002). 100 Greatest African Americans: A Biographical Encyclopedia. Amherst, New York. Prometheus Books. ISBN 1-57392-963-8. He is regarded as the "foremost left-wing black intellectual of his age" and his works heavily influenced a generation of black authors including James Baldwin and Richard Wright.Claude McKay Awards *Jamaican Institute of Arts and Sciences, gold medal, 1912, for Songs of Jamaica and Constab Ballads; *Harmon Foundation Award for distinguished literary achievement, NAACP, 1929, for Harlem Shadows and Home to Harlem; *James Weldon Johnson Literary Guild Award, 1937. Publications Poetry *''Songs of Jamaica'' (poetry; also see below), introduction by Walter Gardner, KIngston, Jamaica: Gardner, 1912, reprinted MIami: Mnemosyne, 1969. *''Constab Ballads'' (poetry; also see below), London:Watts (London), 1912. *''Spring in New Hampshire, and Other Poems'', London: Richards, 1920. *''Harlem Shadows: The Poems of Claude McKay'', introduction by Max Eastman, New York:Harcourt, Brace, 1922. *''Selected Poems'', introduction by John Dewey, biographical note by Max Eastman, New York: Bookman, 1953. *''The Dialectic Poetry of Claude McKay'' (contains Songs of Jamaica and Constab Ballads), edited by Wayne F. Cooper, Freeport, New York: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. *''The Passion of Claude McKay: Selected Poetry and Prose, 1912-1948'', edited by Wayne F. Cooper, New York: Schocken, 1973. *''Selected Poems'', Edited and with an introduction by Joan R. Sherman, MIneloa, NY: Dover Publications, 1999. *''Complete Poems'', Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2003. Novels *''Home to Harlem'' (novel), New York: Harper, 1928. *''Banjo: A Story without a Plot'' (novel), New York: Harper, 1929. *''Gingertown'' (short stories), New York: Harper, 1932. *''Banana Bottom'' (novel), New York: Harper, 1933. *''My Green Hills of Jamaica, and Five Jamaican Short Stories,'' edited by Mervyn Morris, Washington, DC: Howard University Press, 1975. Non-fiction *A Long Way from Home (autobiography), New York: Furman, 1937. *''Harlem: Negro Metropolis'' (nonfiction), New York: Dutton, 1940. *''Harlem Glory: A Fragment of Aframerican Life'', Chicago: Kerr, 1990. *''Romance in Marseilles'', edited by Rich Bradbury, Exeter, UK: University of Exeter Press , 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Claude McKay 1889-1948, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 14, 2012. See also * List of Caribbean poets * List of U.S. poets References * Long, Richard A., Afro-american Writing: An Anthology of Prose and Poetry, Penn State Press, 1985, ISBN 0271003766 Notes External Links ;Poems * "After the Winter" * Selected Poetry of Claude McKay (1889-1948) - 8 poems (America, December 1919, Enslaved, Harlem Shadows, If We Must Die, On Broadway, Romance, The Tropics in New York) at Representative Poetry Online. * Claude McKay profile and 10 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Claude McKay 1889-1948 at the Poetry Foundation. * Claude McKay at PoemHunter. * Additional Poems by Claude McKay. ;About * Claude McKay (1889-1948) at Modern American Poetry. * Rebecca Tortello, "Claude McKay: Jamaica's Poet Laureate 1890 - 1948, Jamaica Gleaner. Category:1889 births Category:1948 deaths Category:American people of Ghanaian descent Category:American people of Jamaican descent Category:American people of Malagasy descent Category:Bisexual writers Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism from atheism or agnosticism Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Jamaican novelists Category:Jamaican people of Ghanaian descent Category:Jamaican poets Category:Jamaican Roman Catholics Category:Jamaican writers Category:LGBT people from Jamaica Category:Harmon prize winners Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets